<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>惯性状态 by Fusou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588614">惯性状态</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou'>Fusou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然是帝弥库罗但是需要打一个问号（？<br/>库罗德单恋帝弥，青狮线前提</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>惯性状态</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>定四海，平天下，法嘉斯的王至仁至善，民众交口称颂。法嘉斯的王和雷斯塔诸侯同盟的统领之间素有间隙，这是朝野默认的事实，因为看过情报后的统领大多面色不虞。有传言说，统领并没有放弃回攻芙朵拉大陆的念头。败给那位王之后他并不甘心退居帕迈拉，一旦法嘉斯有了内忧，他便会率领大军翻越山脉，成为外患。<br/>这种传言并非空穴来风。雷斯塔诸侯同盟的统领库罗德，即位后第一件事便动用了近八成的情报网潜伏在法嘉斯神圣王国，并让他的左臂右膀主持情报工作。除了政事，偶尔也会有一点无关紧要的情报从探子那里呈上统领的书桌。<br/>比如帝弥托利战后大赏三军，与将士共饮，无人能比过他的酒量。<br/>库罗德放下卷轴，传令下去，即日启程把库房准备好的十箱珍宝送去法嘉斯，祝贺帝弥托利打了胜仗，以示两邦友好。<br/>即日启程。库罗德碧绿的眼眸看着内侍的眼睛，似是确认他有没有听懂，把四个字又重复了一遍。</p><p>库罗德离开芙朵拉以后，有一段时间很讨厌自己眼眸的颜色，顺带着讨厌起了早上和深夜，因为要对着镜子洗漱，不免和自己对视。碧绿的，闪亮的，看谁都像带着三分情的眼眸。<br/>因为帝弥托利曾经答应他会带他看极光。<br/>起因是一场避开老师的夜谈会，夜深之后女生们陆续退场，男生们也就零零散散坐着各自聊各自的话题。帝弥托利坐在桌边那头，讲着小时候出去旅行的事情。冰天雪地里的篝火，温暖的马车，熟睡时被家人摇醒看到的极光。<br/>他突然看过来，望着库罗德说，极光的颜色和库罗德的眼眸很像，比祖母绿更透亮，比叶绿更缥缈的颜色。库罗德大笑着走过去揽住他的肩，逼着他承诺以后一定要带库罗德看一眼从未见过的极光。在散场之后他点起蜡烛对着镜子照了很久，在对面的人瞳仁里看到了两眼喜悦的泉水。<br/>他曾经有多喜欢现在就有多讨厌因为帝弥托利而擅自化为泉水的瞳仁。<br/>过去的美好回忆给了他一点恋爱的错觉。</p><p>人是会变的，他不敢打赌。就算他的计策十打九中，他的算计也始终落不到帝弥托利头上，且多半会埋伏在半路把自己捉弄的灰头土脑。就算他坚持帝弥托利曾经对自己有过一段感情——他沉吟了很久，还是谦虚地把“感情”替换成了“同窗情谊”，又不甘地改成“朦胧的好感”——他也没法确定现在的帝弥托利怎么想的。比起私人的情谊，国家为重，至少帝王学术都是这么说的。过了少年的冲动时期，大家都会变得稳重，从刹不住车的野马变成缓步昂首的名马，所以他不能肯定帝弥托利是否，如果，对他有那么一点想法的话，能牺牲到哪一步。他可以第一次离开联盟，那么也可以第二次，刹不住车的是他，但不是帝弥托利。<br/>像一个二元的互暗博弈，他扔出去的球，帝弥托利不一定会接住。帝弥托利的球，不一定会扔出来。但是他清楚自己每一次都会扔球，永远张着双手，期待着那个不知何时会从空中落下的球。</p><p>他始终不能确认帝弥托利是不是一颗流星，在夏夜那么亮地一划而过，给了他注意到的机会，也给了他许下愿望的时间，却对是否能实现心愿三缄其口。</p><p>有那么一些时候，他对帝弥托利会产生恨意。他曾经私自离开过联盟几天，以他的话说是“微服私访”，但法嘉斯不是他的王国，他的理论站不住脚。帝弥托利对于他的出现很惊讶，又似乎不是很惊讶，空出了两天时间陪他骑马去郊外，到皇城脚走访，互通情报，共进晚宴，秉烛夜谈，然后被客客气气送回临时打扫出来的偏殿就寝。帝弥托利的寝殿也很简单，有着最低限度的装饰品和佣人，因为库罗德的来访又临时新增了几个照顾他起居的佣人。库罗德清楚帝弥托利不是拿不出国宴的排场来接待他，只是彼此都不喜欢，便没有必要。但他的不喜欢和帝弥托利的不喜欢，显然出发点是不同的。他睡在偏殿里望着干净的天花板，告诉自己这是这几年距离帝弥托利最近的一天，虚无地听着心跳声，从澎湃不断的鼓动里品出来一点恨意，对帝弥托利的，对时间的，也对自己。<br/>第二天，他和帝弥托利告别，谢谢他隆重送来联盟的二十七岁生日礼物，帝弥托利送他一直到城郊，没问他为什么来的匆匆，去也匆匆。<br/>从此他再也没偷偷跑出过联盟，也只有在看到探子送来的有关帝弥托利的消息后，眼里会涌上熟悉的绿意。</p><p>他远离了帝弥托利，在一个够远的地方，让自己像离别那天一样，保持着一个恒定的速度去怀念一段往事。因为足够久，因为足够远，他甚至可以在每一件日常小事里回忆起过去对应的一件小事，那里有美好的光线和补全的台词。他将在之后的某一天恍然大悟，原来那个时候帝弥托利是这么想的，原来那个时候他做的不对，然后有一点点后悔，然后和现在妥协。<br/>如果法嘉斯出了什么事，他也许可以发动军队去帮解决，做他的远水，或者炭火。但他清楚帝弥托利没有那一天，库罗德也没有什么需要牺牲自己才能帮到帝弥托利的事情。</p><p>库罗德关于帝弥托利只做过两个梦，一个是在学院的时候做过的，他坐在双人床的上铺，和帝弥托利嘴唇相接，碰了短暂的一下。二十七岁的他在帝弥托利的寝殿里，把这个吻悄悄地还给了他的杯口。<br/>还有一个梦，被他找来联盟文笔最好的冒险传记作家，隐去姓名写在了书里。他的帝弥托利在二十二岁时与他同骑一匹马，远远地离开了芙朵拉。到了降雪的森林，就换成八匹纯白雪橇犬拉的雪橇，在雪面犁出长长的沟，然后是结冰的海。他们松开雪橇犬的缰绳，让惯性带着他们平稳且永远地滑行，一直到远处的极光里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>